stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
A Prank Too Far
"A Prank Too Far" is the 24th episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 24th overall. Summary Reef and Broseph bombard Bummer with pranks and their greatest prank ever goes WAY too far. Emma uses questionable methods to get even with some very rude guests. Plot Broseph and Reef are surfing when Fin and Lo notice they aren't working their morning shift. As it turns out, they placed a bucket of chum over Bummer's door so they could surf and Bummer would not notice they aren't working. Reef and Broseph also put his golf cart on the hotel's front entrance roof, and replace his shampoo with more chum. Bummer calls Reef and Broseph into their office and warns them that an extremely important guest is coming, and ask them not to pull any more pranks. However, the two boys get bored and plan to prank Bummer anyways. Johnny then asks to join in, and they agree. When Bummer has his egg for breakfast at the Pirate Ship, the boys show a clip on a nearby widescreen TV doing disgusting things to the egg, which makes Bummer puke. After explaining how the important guest is a business guy they need to help the resort, they agree not to pull any more pranks, mostly because he begins to speak business. When the boys leave, it reveals that the guest isn't real, just a way to get them to stop pulling pranks. Emma is then seen fighting with the Marvins, and when Emma uses a threat against the Marvin boys to get them to stop misbehaving, Mrs. Marvin even calls her a Canadian. She vents out her frustration to Fin, and the two agree the Marvins need to learn a lesson. At the Office, the guys are explaining the prank to Fin and Lo, who express surprise and confusion as to why Bummer had let them off so easily--the girls point out that Bummer could be using reverse psychology on the boys: lulling them into a false sense of security before getting back at them when they least suspect it. The boys get paranoid and maneuver around places around the hotel grounds for a while. Emma then shows Fin that she took some kind of coin from the Marvins' room, much to Fin's protest. The boys then plan on getting a good prank in on Bummer by filling the kiddie pool full of squids, and messing with the brakes on his golf cart so he'll land in the pool. The boys get the help of Lo and Fin to pull off the prank. When Bummer heads for the ramp though, he overshoots it and crashes the cart, seemingly killing him. The groms plan on having Bummer's death kept quiet until the business investor comes along. Emma is then seen waiting on the Marvins again and notices that one of the boys are in trouble, much to her pleasure. The businessman comes by and insists on seeing Bummer. Lo tells them that they will get him. The groms then drag Bummer around like a rag doll while he wears sunglasses. When the guy agrees to help the hotel, he asks to talk to Bummer about it alone. The gang believes they are screwed, but as it turns out, Bummer is faking being dead. Emma then loses the coin that she took from the Marvins and tries to find it by using a metal detector, but fails. When she encounters Mrs. Marvin at the front entrance, Emma confesses to taking the coin. Thinking Mrs. Marvin called the police to have her arrested, Emma then realizes the coin was actually from an arcade, and the Marvins were actually looking for Mark's retainer. Mrs. Marvin then admits they do act rude at times, and apologizes to Emma and gives her a generous tip for her trouble (which Emma ends up giving to Chester Grizzle to pay for accidentally destroying his metal detector). In Bummer's office, the groms all believe they are dead due to their prank seriously backfiring, and believe they are getting hard time for it. The guest comes in and gets the staff out of the office. The groms are now waiting in the lobby when they hear the guest screaming. A police car comes into the lobby, the boys agree to no more pranks, and Bummer comes out of the vehicle, very much alive. As it turns out, Wipeout informed Bummer about the prank, and in exchange for free meals from the buffet, Snack Shack disguised himself as the guest. Bummer finally gets his revenge as he pranks the groms. The boys feel bummed about being pranked by Bummer, but the girls pull a big prank of their own by setting a sleeping Bummer out to sea. Appearances *Reef *Broseph *Fin *Lo *Emma *Johnny *Bummer *Snack Shack *Mr. Marvin *Mrs. Marvin *Todd Marvin *Mark Marvin *Chester *Wipeout *Erica and Brianna (cameo) Trivia * The Total Drama Action theme song was seen on a widescreen TV in the Dining Room. * It is implied in this episode that the Marvins are stereotypically rude American tourists when Mrs. Marvin disdainfully calls Emma a Canadian after Emma tries to get Todd and Mark to behave themselves and their parents to discipline them better while serving them at the Pirate Ship. * Stoked Radio: ** Hit the Floor #7 by Mobile ** Acroplis by Ellegarden * With Reef and Broseph, Bummer poses as Bernie from the 1989 Comedy movie "Weekend at Bernie's". *According to Lo's claims in this episode, if she and her family were unable to live at Surfer's Paradise for whatever reason (such as the hotel being shut down), they'd have to live at a hotel they have all the way over in Toronto (more than halfway across the country from where Surfer's Paradise would be). * The coin Emma steals is a Chip E. Cheese token, which parodies Chuck E. Cheese's. Goofs * The girls say they need their beauty sleep, but when the staff housing was shown it was daytime. * When Reef and Broseph put Bummer down on a beach chair and say that they are exhausted, the drink on the table next to Bummer is pinkish orange, but when the camera zooms in to Bummer when he picks up the drink, the drink is purple. * At the start of this episode, Lo is shown as a waitress, but she was moved to housekeeping two episodes ago in "Endless Bummer". It's possible this episode took place before then. Quotes Snack Shack: Bummer smells like fish. Wipeout: Phew! Thought it was me again. Bummer: Wait a second! This isn't shampoo! Groms! Broseph: So punked! Reef: And the best part is, Bummer will have no idea who d— Bummer: Reef and Broseph, my office, now! Bummer: The pranks stop now! We have an E.I.P. coming tomorrow. Broseph: Don't you mean V.I.P.? Bummer: No, E.I.P., an extremely important person, and if you bozos make me look bad while he's here, oh, heads will roll. Heads will roll! Are we clear? Reef: Crystal. Broseph: No pranking, no problem. (Fourteen hours later) Reef: Ugh! It's been fourteen hours! I gotta prank Bummer, like, now! Broseph: I don't feel good. I think I've got in-grom-nia. (Reef and Brosph groan loudly.) Lo: Can you two keep it down? Some of us need our beauty sleep. Emma: Seriously. Guys, I have a double shift tomorrow and you know how grumpy I get without sleep! Reef: Dude, asking a grom not to pull pranks is like asking the sun to not rise, the waves not to break, the Beaver Tail to not be crazy delicious! Lo/Emma/Fin: Reef! Reef: Sorry. (quietly) Like tuna without fish. Mrs. Marvin: Boys will be boys. Emma: If they do that again, boys will be GIRLS if you catch my drift! Mrs. Marvin: You can't talk to us like that! You're Canadian! Emma: Excuse me? Mr. Marvin: Make yourself useful for a change, and fetch us breakfast! Emma: I'm Canadian, she says! The nerve! Fin: I hear ya, sister. That family is nas to the ty! Check out the porcelain present they left me. Emma: (gags) Eww! Eww! Gross! And look at their room! These people are pigs! Fin: I know, and they treat me like I'm their maid or something! Emma: You are their maid. Fin: I know, but still. A little common courtesy. Ugh! So nast! Okay, somebody outta stick it to these people! (flushes toilet) 'Emma': (spotting a shiny coin and then taking it) Hmm, stick it to 'em, huh? Fin: What? I couldn't hear you over the flush. Emma: Oh—nothing. Lo: What I don't get is why Bummer let you off so easy. Johnny: (cocky) Because he knew he got beat by the best! Yeah ha ha! Triple five! (pause) Too many? Fin: What'cha got there? Emma: My good mood charm. (Fin snags the coin.) Lo: Looks valuable. Where'd ya get it? Emma: The Marvins' room. Lo/Fin: What?! Emma: You said someone should stick it to them, so I did. I'm stickin' it to the man! And the woman, and the kids. Fin: Emma, spitting in drinks is one thing, but stealing from a guest? Emma: Eww! No, no, okay. Not stealing, just borrowing. It's like my secret prank. Every time they're mean, I'll know I've got one up on 'em. Lo: Some girls shop; some girls swipe collectible coinage. Whatever gets you through the day, sister. Fin: Forget it! Reef: Come on, Fin! You're not bawk bawk bawk chicken, are you? Fin: (sighs) Okay, fine, but why do you always do that when you're trying to get me to help you? Reef: I stick with what works. Yo, Lo! Lo: Count me out. Reef: Even after Bummer stuck you with sanitizing all the diaper stations? Lo: Fine! Reef: Fin! Lo! You chiquitas all set? Fin: Ugh, I don't know about this. Reef: Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk! Lo: Here he comes! (Fin and Lo pretend to panic.) Bummer: (frantically tapping the brakes) No brakes! (breaks steering wheel) No wheel! AAAH! (goes on a ramp and flies past the kiddie pool) Reef: Awesome! Johnny: He overshot the kiddie pool. Broseph: By, like, fifty meters! Johnny: Think he's okay? Reef: Nah, he's fine. (Bummer crashes into a tree.) Can I change my answer? Wipeout: He's gone! Bummer's gone! (starts crying) Poor Bummer! We hardly knew him! Snack Shack: Ooh! The extremely important person is here! Big tips, big tips, here I come! Here I come! Lo: Wait! If the extremely important person finds out we offed the manager, there's no way he'll invest in Daddy's hotel! (gasps) It'll have to close down! (gasps) I'll have to move to our hotel in Toronto! Reef: And we'll all lose our jobs. (starts crying) Emma: What's wrong with you, little guy? Mark: Get lost! Mrs. Marvin: Mark's in trouble because he lost something very important! We were looking for it all night! Emma: Oh, what a shame. Tell you what, I'll bring you an extra breadstick, 'kay? Works like a charm. Reef: Man, Bummer's packed on some serious poundage. (A rock hits him.) Ow! Bummer: What has two thumbs and is the new master prankster at Surfer's Paradise Resort Hotel and Spa? Me! That's who! Bummer: (waking up in the middle of the ocean) GROOOOOOOOOOOMS! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos